base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
DSR-50
|type= Anti-Material Rifle |weapon_category= Sniper Rifles |firing_mode= Bolt Action |direct_damage= *1250 @50m *950 @200m |headshot_damage= *2500 @50m *1900 @200m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 35 RPM |bullet_velocity= 2500 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 100/150/200/20 *Aimed: 0/0/0/4 |reload_time= 3 seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 3/60 |optic_type= 4x, 6x, 8x, 12x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~937.5 }} The DSR-50 is a weapon unlocked at 200000 Battlescore. A powerful bolt action sniper rifle, it is the only alternative weapon to take out Heavy Armor Suit users from a distance if one does not have the BW Rifle-X. History The DSR-50 is an Anti-Material rifle made by DSR precision and is essentially an upscaled DSR-1. The DSR-50 features a unique muzzle attachment described as a "Blast compensator" which is a combination of a sound suppressor and muzzle brake. The weapon also features a front magazine holder to assist in reloading. General Information The DSR-50, being a bolt action rifle, boats high damage per shot. With a damage of 1250 damage within 50m, it has the capability to instantly kill players wearing the Bulletproof Vest, Anti-Explode Armor Suit. Assassin Armor, Swimsuit Armor and Light Armor Suit to the body even the player has all the VIPs health bonuses. At longer distances it loses much of its instant killing potential, but with a damage of 950 at 200m and beyond it is still capable of instant killing players wearing the Assassin Armor, Swimsuit Armor and Light Armor to the body. Although players wearing the Light Armor with the VIP health bonuses would barely survive a body shot. Though with such stopping power, the DSR-50 has a lot of downsides. One of them being that it fires incredibily slowly at 35 RPM which is slower than every other sniper rifle in the game. The DSR-50 also has the smallest magazine size of any sniper at 3''' rounds per magazine. This means that the weapon demands precision for it to be effective. One of the unique aespects of the DSR-50 is that is classified as a Anti-Materiel Rifle in game, the only other weapon that has this classification is the BW Rifle-X. Because of this, it does increased damage to players wearing the Heavy Armor Suit. With the capability of killing them with two to three headshots depending on the distance. Though given its slow rate of fire one should not rush one head first. It also allows it to damage vehicles although because of its small magazine size and slow rate of fire it isn't well suited for destroying more armored vehicles. The DSR-50 is one of few guns (that isn't a turret) that can deploy to gain a performane boost. While deployed the DSR-50 fires at '''75 RPM, an increased bullet velocity of 3000 m/s and a faster reload speed at 2 seconds. Though due to the nature of deployed weapons, the player is stationary and is an easy target for snipers. A well positioned DSR-50 can wreak havoc on enemy infantry. Trivia *The model and animation is made by VotexAbrams951 **SparkedTherom tweaked the animation later on. *The DSR-50's performance may be a influenced by the weapon of the same name from Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The weapon's firing sound is same as the Anti-Materiel Rifle from Fallout: New Vegas, albeit edited with some extra punch. *As with most games, the front mounted magazine is not utilized while reloading. Category:Guns Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Anti-Materiel